A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improvements in animal housing units, and more particularly to animal carrying construction that may be expanded or collapsed to accommodate animals of varying sizes.
B. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices have been devised to facilitate convenient transportation of individual animals. These include various forms of cages, shell-type carriers and other similar forms of enclosure. Such devices tend to fall into either of two categories: small, portable housings equipped with handles and hinged access members, and larger stand-alone cages. The first type of construction is suitable for transporting domestic pets. If the animal is not fully grown when the carrier is purchased, however, it is likely that at least one larger replacement will ultimately become necessary.
It is generally not advisable simply to procure the largest housing unit that may be conveniently transported, and which is expected to accommodate the fully grown animal. Particularly if the animal is to undergo frequent conveyance, housings that are disproportionately large compared with the animal can result in its discomfort or injury due to sliding and jostling.
Larger cage-type carriers also lack the convenience and portability of the smaller carriers. For example, most animal cages are unitary devices that lack cleaning apertures or means to assist with portage.
We are aware of some efforts to enhance the ease with which animal carriers can be stored by use of telescoping structures; see, e.g., French Patent 2,569,084. While these collapsible units may require less storage space, many utilize canvas or other fabric as an expansion material. This renders such devices unsuitable for housing animals likely to claw and tear at the carrier walls. Furthermore, these units appear to provide for only two positions--fully opened and fully closed --and therefore exhibit the same limitations as conventional carriers with respect to housing animals of different sizes.